The Shame of Mirkwood
by Elfhelm
Summary: [Repost] Legolas deals with the isolation of living in Mirkwood, and begins a journey through love. [Slash; AU]
1. Chapter I

The Shame of Mirkwood  
_by Elfish Arrow_

****

Chapter I

Young Isil was always different from the other Elfish children, and his parents were starting to worry. He was the youngest of their children, and it was of the utmost importance to his father that he be normal. King Thranduil's son wasn't normal, though, not by his standards, which made a mockery of all his ideas, all his laws, and could put the Kingdom of Mirkwood to shame.

Ever since Thranduil had ascended to the throne, he had begun to make changes in Mirkwood society. He didn't believe that any elf should be dramatically different from his neighbor, that by keeping to strict rules, they were far superior than any other elf in Middle Earth, and so, he started to enforce his own laws. First and foremost, no elf under his reign was to be sexually involved with the same gender; secondly, he banned all half-elves and other races from his kingdom. All those who remained were to stay to themselves most of the time, unless dining in the hall. Thranduil hoped that by keeping his subjects ordered and disciplined, they would soon out-shine even the Golden Wood with their crafts and skills, for he assigned each elf to a certain task. Strangely, there was very little protest when he first came to power, the kingdom just accepted that this was the way it was, and they best just go along with it, for the greater good.

Now that King Thranduil's own son was so obviously different, so unnatural, he had to come up with a plan. The child was young; perhaps he had wandered into a sparing match and was fatally wounded. Whatever the lie Thranduil told, it worked. The kingdom believed that the young Prince Isil was dead... except he wasn't. Though as cold-hearted the king was, he could not bring himself to kill his own son. Instead, he sent him quietly one night with the prince's nurse to the door of a servant Elf who had just recently lost her own child. She accepted Isil and the terms that King had ordered: he was never to know of his parentage.

As the years past, Isil grew up never knowing his real parents. As far as he was concerned, he was Legolas, a servant-elf that never quite fit in. He couldn't understand it, his mother always marveled and told him that there had never been a more beautiful elf in all of Mirkwood, and every once in a while, when strangers would visit, they'd tell him so too. No one in Mirkwood seemed to think so, though. They ignored him when he greeted them, and pretended not to notice when he'd introduce himself to them. Eventually, Legolas stopped questioning the odd behaviour and just accepted what was yelled at him every time he passed. He was ugly, unnatural, and sick.

Once, though, someone had made him feel different. _And that is why they hate me..._ He thought to himself one rainy morning. He was sitting at the window of his room, watching the water droplets slowly twist and wind their way to the bottom of the glass. He had felt love before, only... with another male. Lomion. Legolas had worked in the kitchens of the great hall before King Thranduil refused to even let him socialize with others, he was to be kept a secret from outsiders - no one like him could have possibly been born in Mirkwood. Before, however, he prepared meals and desserts for great balls and banquets, and there was just one time when he dared look out into the hall... 

~

He wished he wasn't so different, evil. All the elves in the hall were dancing, and singing, story telling, and playing small instruments. If only he hadn't been born poor, if only he was like everyone else, than maybe he could be out there too, dancing and laughing. He sighed and turned back into the kitchen.

"Hello, there," came a musical voice from the hall. 

Legolas held his breath for a moment, _Is he talking to me..?_ He turned around and found himself staring at a tall, very well off, and very handsome elf. His long hair was done in simple braids, and brushed behind his pointed ears. He was wearing the garments of a hunter, though he somehow made them look nobler than they should.

"Yes, you, young one," His voice was not demanding, jesting, yes. Legolas decided he loved that voice.

'Um.. hi." Legolas silently cursed himself, he was not used to social situations, and certainly wanted to make a good impression on this elf.

Lomion smiled softly at the servant-elf, he had been watching him through the kitchen doors all night and had finally worked up the courage to approach him, "I thought I should let you know, the bread out here is nearly stale."

Legolas's eyes grew wide and he immediately backed up, "Yes, of course," he mumbled quickly, "I'll get you some more..." He disappeared back through the door.

Lomion smiled again and chased after him, finally cornering Legolas at the cupboards, "I was just kidding," he purred, as he ran a hand along the soft skin of Legolas's cheek, "you really must learn to take a joke."

Legolas's eyes closed reflexively upon feeling Lomion's hand on his cheek, "I- I'm sorry..." He didn't know what to think. All his life, no one had ever so much as looked at him, and here he was in the kitchens with a handsome hunter stroking his cheek and moving ever closer.

"Don't be sorry..." Lomion trailed off, realizing he had no idea of the name that belonged to the beautiful elf he was pursuing.

"Legolas," the other breathed quietly, "and you are?"

Lomion bent down and gently pressed his lips against Legolas's, kissing him softly, but not expecting much a response, not yet, anyway, "Lomion," he whispered against the younger elf's lips.

~

And that was how it started, Lomion and him. Lomion was what Thranduil called 'unnatural' as well, he just hid it better. He, of course, knew about Legolas liking other males, but he had never seen him before that night. They were both lonely, and thought that they could fill the void with each other, but Lomion grew tired of the game before Legolas. Legolas had come to depend on his lover for everything he had lacked, growing up shunned from his community, but Lomion had never intended to keep Legolas around, he just needed someone to use who would never dream of telling anyone else.

None of that mattered, however, one summer morning when their secret was loosed. The two had spent the night in Legolas's sparsely furnished room, laughing and making love. Legolas had awoken to the sound of arguing, it was Lomion and another hunter elf. Legolas had seen her around the hall before, but never knew her name.

She had come for Legolas; his mother had volunteered him to go and work for her family, so that he could still make money, and avoid the public. When she arrived though, she saw them together, and had confronted Lomion. They were arguing because she told him it was her duty to report what she saw to the King, and he was trying to convince her not to.

As it turned out, the strange elf had told what she saw, and Lomion had profusely denied any responsibility, saying that Legolas forced him, and that if his friend hadn't come along, he didn't know what would have happened. No one really believed him, of course, but it was easier to accept his words, and deal with one 'unnatural elf' than two.

Legolas sighed and pressed his forehead against the glass, remembering all that had happened him the past two years. The rain was coming down harder now, and it seemed fitting to him - he didn't deserve anything else, why should he deserve sunshine? Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he stood gracefully and made his way over to the bed, maybe if he was lucky, he might not wake up in the morning.

__

TBC…  
Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter II

Shame of Mirkwood  
_by Elfish Arrow_

****

Chapter II

Legolas leaned back against the rough bark of a tall oak tree. He was perched high in the branches, safe from Mirkwood society, safe from the stares and comments of the other elves, and safe from Lomion.

He drew his knees up against his chest and let out a sigh. It was cold that morning, but it didn't bother him; the storm from last night had cleared only enough to leave trailing, grey clouds in its wake, enough to block out the glaring sun.

The tree in which the elf sat was not located in the centre of the forest, as was usual for him, but nearer to the main road into, and out of, the Kingdom of Mirkwood. Legolas was sometimes drawn to this tree, far enough away not to be spied by the guards, and close enough to daydream about leaving. He never could, though, he would only be tracked down, and probably killed.

He was shaken out of his reverie when his sharp elfish ears picked up the far-away sound of a horse's roofs on the trodden path. Curious, he climbed a little further up the tree, and caught sight of a single rider quickly approaching the guards. As he arrived, Legolas snuck as close as he dared to the guards.

__

Who is this stranger? I'm sure his business must be great... why else would King Thranduil allow him?

Legolas peered through the leaves at the visitor; he was tall, though not an elf... Legolas's breath caught in his throat at the realization that his stranger was a man. He had never seen one before, and his curiosity was heightened.

This human sat upright in the saddle of his horse; he wore a dark cloak that hid his frame and face. Rough material covered his legs, and was tucked into black traveling boots. A sword was sheathed on his side, and his saddlebags were full.

__

He must have traveled quite a way to get here… Legolas thought to himself, still coming ever closer.

The man was having trouble with the guards, and had now dismounted. They were arguing, and the man took down his hood and leaned in close to one of the guards; his voice was raised enough for Legolas to hear.

"I said, I'm on business from Lord Elrond, now either let me through, or suffer the consequences!" The man's hand traveled to the hilt of his sword, "Or perhaps, you'd like King Thranduil to know that because of his guards, Mirkwood will not be participating in the Gathering!"

Legolas could hear no more, but didn't need to; the man was permitted into Mirkwood, and the elf couldn't be more thrilled. As soon as he saw his face, his heart leapt, he never knew that men could be so... beautiful. And yet, here he was, a man who made Legolas envision kings of old, only now remembered in song, and he was here with news from Lord Elrond of Rivendell!

The Gathering of Elves... Legolas would never be permitted to attend, he'd only heard of it, but it was exactly that, a great elfish gathering. From everywhere, even across the sea. It was a celebration of sorts, an opportunity to learn new skills, and meet distant relatives; even the Western Elfish Kings would be in attendance. It happened once every five thousand years, and Legolas had been looking forward to seeing one; though, never before had a messanger, let alone a human messenger, been sent by Elrond.

Legolas crept along the tree line by the road, following, but keeping just behind the man. He was captivating, but Legolas couldn't work up the courage to speak to him.

---

That night, Legolas was to work in the kitchens again, they were short of servants, and wanted to impress their guest. It was there that he learnt why the messenger had been sent.

He was stirring an exotic soup, and listening quietly to the conversations of the elves, he had found that that was the best way to keep informed of what was going on in Mirkwood, and it was also the only thing he missed about the kitchens. With all sorts of servant elves working together, they often shared details, and information of their separate duties, which often blended nicely into news.

That night, those around him spoke of threats toward the Western Kings; they were wary of the Eastern lands as it was, and were not pleased to have the Gathering take place there again. The threats only made them less cooperative, so they had been promised the best Eastern archers the land held. These archers would meet them on the shore, and stay in the company until reaching Fangorn - this Gathering's location.

This messenger, Estel, they called him, brought word that Galadriel's archers, and Elrond's own were already waiting in Rivendell for the Mirkwood company. It was times like this that Legolas wished he had been allowed to learn archery. He wanted more than anything to accompany Estel back to Rivendell.

Lost in his daydreams, Legolas nearly missed the serving-call. He lifted a platter of breads and wines, and took his place in the line. The doors were opened, and he walked out with the other servers, trying to blend in as much as possible.

The hall was crowded, those at the long table were talking quietly amongst themselves, laughing, or waving to other elves. Legolas spotted him immediately; Estel was sitting on the opposite side of the table, by the king. Their eyes locked. Legolas forced a shy smile. Estel nodded to him and smiled back. He leaned toward the king and whispered a question. King Thranduil turned to glare at Legolas with disgust. The servant-elf quickly set his platter down in front of two elfish maidens who giggled as he did. Wanting to escape as swiftly as possible, he turned and started back for the kitchen doors... but Lomion saw him.

As he past his ex-lover, Legolas suddenly found his arm in the other's grip. He turned back and flashed Lomion a questioning glance, but Lomion only smiled. Legolas tried to twist away, but Lomiom simply tightened his grip on his wrist.

"By Elbereth, Lomion, what do you think you're doing?" Legolas hissed.

Lomion stood, still firmly holding Legolas in place and whispered harshly, "You embarrassed me, should I not return in kind?"

He cleared his throat loudly, and the noise in the hall died down enough for all to hear him, "It comes to my attention," he began, "that our esteemed Rivendell visitor has not been properly warned against... the shame of Mirkwood."

Legolas was shocked, if Lomion was trying to gain favor with the king, this was no way to go about it. He felt the blood rushing to face, and tears to his eyes; he again attempted to break free, only to be yanked closer. Maybe... maybe Lomion had seen the way he was looking at Estel?

The hall remained silent; all were looking toward the two elves, wondering what was going on, and what Lomion would do next. They wouldn't have to wonder for long.

Lomion dug his nails into Legolas's wrist, making the elf cry out in pain as he twisted him around to face Estel, "You see, Estel, I only do this for your own benefit; were this... thing, to assault you, as it did me, why, we could never face Lord Elrond again, now could we?"

Lomion's lips twisted into a sickening smile, and he was about to say something else when Estel stood up at the table. His eyes again locked with Legolas's, but the elf turned away, still struggling to get free.

"I don't think, elf, that Lord Elrond would be very pleased to know that the elves of Mirkwood have nothing better to do than to embarrass and harass each other in public, do you? Why, I believe he'd lose all respect for you, and your king." Estel spoke with a calm and steady voice, it betrayed no emotion that the owner didn't intend, and naturally commanded attention. Legolas was captivated.

Lomion, apparently, was as shocked at Estel's words, as King Thranduil was at Lomion's. As he struggled for a reply, he relaxed his grip on Legolas. Before he could even realize his mistake, Legolas was gone.

---

The overcast day had turned again into another rainy night. Legolas climbed carefully into his favourite tree, leaning against the trunk, and letting the rain wash away the blood from his wrist. His unbraided hair clung to his face and neck, but he didn't care. He lay down on the wide branch and cried silently, listening to the sound of rain hitting tree, leaf, and grass. 

In fact, the encompassing noise almost blocked out the soft footstep completely. Were he not an elf, he would never had heard it. Legolas sat, and peered down at the ground. It was Estel. He had his cloak drawn over him, but there was no mistaking his walk, the way he held himself, it was definitely Estel. Legolas wanted to call out to him, to climb down and thank the man for sticking up for him - no one had ever done that before. He wanted to, but he couldn't. It was as if he was frozen in place, watching the vision of beauty down below.

"Legolas?"

The elf startled. _Has he seen me? How.. he is but a human, he could not see me from up here, not in the rain… _Legolas pressed himself against the trunk, not wanting to be caught staring - just incase.

"Legolas, where are you?"

Legolas sighed in relief, he didn't know he was there... but... how did he know his name?

On the ground, the man also sighed. It was no use, everyone he asked told him the same thing - when Legolas did want to be found, no one could find him. Not even his mother. He pulled his cloak closer about him, and started back to the guest quarters.

__

TBC…

Feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter III

The Shame of Mirkwood  
_by Elfish Arrow_  
  
**Chapter III**

Legolas paced softly around his small room, pondering on the actions of Estel. The man had defended him in front of King Thranduil, and even chased after him... but why? Did the man want something? Probably to ask him how he dared to ruin the meal. Yes, that must be it, there was no other explanation. So it was best to have hidden, the last thing Legolas wanted was to be yelled at and belittled again tonight.

The elf had stripped down to a simple pair of light tan sleep-pants, his other clothes were wet, and it was late anyway. He had tried to sleep, but it did him no good, he would awake each time with the image of Estel in his mind, and that voice that plagued him desperately.

He was tired; so tired of the stares, the voices of nameless elves, all mocking him. Especially because he didn't know why, didn't understand why they hated him. He had never done anything to cross a single elf, yet they all regarded him as the enemy. It didn't make sense, so he was going to make it stop, the only way he knew how, for even elves could not survive without their life force.

Legolas made his way into his even smaller bathroom, and sat on the edge of the tub. Letting the hot water run from the tap and over his delicate hand. There was no need for a cold bath; he wouldn't feel it anyway. He got up and rummaged through a drawer under the sink - before he lived on his own, this room had been guest quarters, and there had apparently been a man here before, for Legolas had once found a razor blade in the drawer. Closing his fist about it lightly, he walked back over the tub and stopped the water; the blade was placed on the edge.

The tortured elf was about to slip into the warm, enveloping water, when he heard the knock at his door. Sighing, Legolas tore himself away from the water, and emerged from the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

__

By Elbereth, he thought, _what could anyone want with me now?_ He had a nagging feeling that King Thranduil would not be too pleased about how he ran off earlier.

But as Legolas opened the door, expecting another frustrated elf, he found himself face to face with the dark figure of a man - Estel. He stood within the doorway, his cloak drenched and clinging to his head and shoulders, yet he did not appear threatening.

"May I come in, Legolas? I've been searching for you." Estel's voice was true to form, letting only his concern and curiosity show through.

Collecting himself, Legolas nodded quickly, and stepped aside, holding the door open for Estel. "I- I'm sorry, M'lord, I was unaware." He cursed himself inwardly for lying.

Estel strode into the room, and took off his cloak, hanging it neatly on the back of the chair beside the elf's bed. He turned to face Legolas, "I was worried for you, how you ran off during the banquet."

Legolas winced, painfully aware of his semi-nakedness, and still quite nervous. Realizing his rudeness, he quickly stammered, "I'm sorry to have worried you... can- can I get you anything?"

Estel smiled and sat upon the chair, "Nay, Legolas, you are not serving tonight. I just came to talk to you... you intrigue me."

The elf managed a shy smile, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he walked over and sat cross-legged on the edge of his bed, beside Estel's chair. He was trying to appear casual.

A few moments of silence passed before Legolas spoke again, "You realize how... how, strange this is, don't you, m'lord? Messengers don't often visit Mirkwood, and they never socialize with.. my kind."

The man laughed softly and sat back in the chair, relaxing Legolas somewhat, "Please, call me Estel; all elves do. And yes, I realize this, but if you care not, then neither do I... You don't, do you? For I have not had decent conversation in weeks."

Legolas grinned and nodded toward the other, "Aye, of course I do not mind..."

"Then tell me, Legolas, what do you know of the Gathering? For I have never attended..."

Their conversation wound long into the night, and Legolas's nervousness had ebbed away. He was truly attracted to this stunning man, and he was starting to believe that this foreigner didn't find him disgusting - despite what Lomion had done.

It was three hours before the first streaks of sunlight stained the night sky, and the two were now sitting on Legolas's bed, speaking animatedly about anything that crossed their minds, and drinking sweet-juice.

"Legolas, where is your washroom?" inquired Estel.

"Oh, just there," the elf pointed to the only other room in his quarters.

By the time Legolas remembered the scene he had left in the washroom, it was already too late.

"Legolas... what's this?" Estel's voice wavered slightly, his perfect control slipping.

Shaking slightly, Legolas went over to the doorway, keeping his eyes on the floor as Estel picked up the razor that sat on the edge of the tub. He cast a sideways glance at the elf, closing his hand around it.

"You were going... I mean, you would have...?"

Legolas nodded, keeping his head down so Estel wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

Estel went over to him and hugged him tightly, not knowing what to say, but terrified that had he never found the servant elf, he would have died.

Legolas stood frozen for a moment shocked that someone - Estel - was hugging him. This man was upset... upset that Legolas might have died... why? He didn't understand, no one had ever cared before, but... Estel did.

The elf hugged the man back, now crying silently into his shoulder, letting out all the pain and anger he had stored within himself for years. Legolas himself was not aware of how much emotion he held, and could not stop the flow of tears, and the shuddering sobs that wracked his lithe body. He wondered slightly why he trusted this man, he had known him only a few hours, and yet he felt closer to him than anyone else.

Estel was also surprised, he knew Legolas must have had a hard time in Mirkwood - he saw a demonstration himself - but he didn't think it could have been this bad. Holding him tightly, he lifted Legolas from the floor, and set him back on the bed, sitting beside him, against the wall.

The elf curled against his side while Estel spoke softly, stroking a hand through the long elfish hair, letting Legolas rest against him. He spoke of better things, spoke of Imladris, what he had heard of the Gathering, anything to distract Legolas from his pain. He frowned, holding the elf close to him, yet making no promises, and tried to think of a solution - Legolas could not go on like this.

Legolas had calmed down, and Estel was still gently playing his fingers across the elf's cheek, wiping at his tears, and murmuring quietly to him.

"I'm sorry, Legolas... you do not deserve such treatment. I wish I could help.."

Legolas closed his eyes to Estel's touch and sighed silently, "Stay with me.. please?"

The man smiled softly, and pulled Legolas down beside him, securing an arm about the other's chest, "Of course."

And Estel did stay with him that night, holding Legolas securely until the other awoke in the morn.

The sun was up, peaking through the tall trees, and bringing the smallest of light into the otherwise dark and early morning. The forest stood foreboding as always, but the faint glow of elves as they went along their business gave an eerie feeling to the Kingdom.

Estel was due back in Thranduil's audience chambers, as the king was to announce his chosen archers. He was tugging on his boots when Legolas fully awoke.

"Estel...?" The elf's hand reached out and grabbed the tail of Estel's cloak, "Will you be back?"

Estel grinned at Legolas, he was lying on his back, atop the sheets, peering up at him from upside down, "I must soon leave... back to Rivendell. I will you see at noon, though, I can promise that. If... you can promise me something."

Legolas rolled onto his stomach and took on a more serious look, "Anything."

The man knelt down beside the bed, "Promise me that you won't leave... stay here, in this world."

He nodded and cast his gaze aside, "Aye.. I promise, Estel."

"You never know, my friend, perhaps King Thranduil will choose you to accompany me!" Estel grinned again, and left the servant's quarters, headed toward the king's audience chambers. It was a strange sight for any that saw.

Legolas sighed. Right, like he would be chosen, he hadn't even been permitted to learn the art of archery! But still... he couldn't explain why he felt better around the former stranger. Legolas didn't want him to leave, to go back from whence he came. He had been beginning to think that he may have made a friend, and now the man was being torn from him. And he was a friend, Estel had said so himself; the mere thought of it made him feel better.

----------------------

King Thranduil had chosen ten elves to accompany Estel back to Rivendell. All were extremely skilled, and the king trusted them to uphold the honour of his realm; among the ten was Lomion. Estel had also taken part in choosing, after watching them practice, and although he disliked Lomion, he had to attest to the elf's skill with a bow.

The horses waited for them by the gates, but Estel, who had insisted on staying for a mid-day meal, halted the departure. Probably, King Thranduil reasoned, because he rarely gets such food as this in Imladris.

While the archers ate, Estel slipped away, and went to find Legolas. He went first to his quarters, but did not find him there. After asking several servants, Estel learned that the elf was not on duty, which meant, Legolas was hiding. From someone, or something. He'd have to search the forest.

Estel sighed, if he thought the rain made it hard to see last night, he was wrong - Mirkwood was just as difficult to navigate during the day, and the heat was not helping any. He shrugged off his cloak, leaving it on the forest floor as he continued on, calling Legolas's name.

It was cooler up here, Legolas decided as he sat on a sturdy branch, high above the ground. Here, the wind could reach him, and the sun could play across his skin unhindered. He smiled. Perhaps, perhaps with Estel's friendship he could break free of this place, these people.

"Legolas?"

It was Estel. Legolas gasped and looked up at the sun; it was nearly noon! He hadn't been paying attention to the time. 

"Estel, I'm up here!" he called down to the human, and begun to climb down to him.

The two embraced briefly, before sitting against the trunk of the tree Legolas had been in. Though Legolas knew what Estel would tell him, he didn't want to believe it. He could not be leaving already! For the first time in his life, he had a real friend, and he was going to be taken away for some stupid Gathering.

"Estel? Will you come back, when the Gathering is over?"

Estel smiled and turned to face the elf, "Of course, now that I've a friend in Mirkwood, I shall have to come and visit him! Though, how come you did not attempt to join the Mirkwood archers?"

Legolas sighed and leaned back against the trunk, "I- I would not be allowed... and, I've never learned," he was aware of how pathetic it seemed that an elf could not use a bow, but Estel did not seem to mind. 

The man rested a hand on Legolas's shoulder, making his breath catch in his throat, "Would you like me to teach you?"

Legolas struggled within himself; of course he wanted to learn, but it would mean letting this man see him fail and struggle. He frowned thoughtfully before nodding, "If you would, and if you promise not to laugh..."

"I promise fair elf," responded Estel in a light voice, "Wait here, I will return, for we've a few hours before I'll leave yet!" He ran off to get the weapons, joyed that Legolas agreed.

The elf watched him leave, smiling, in spite of himself. 

__

Did he just call me fair?

__

TBC…

Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter IV

The Shame of Mirkwood  
_By Elfish Arrow_

****

Chapter IV

Legolas stood addressing the target as Estel showed him, he lifted the bow steadily in his left hand, and pulled back on the arrow, only to have it waver and break away from the arrow-rest. He sighed, that was the fifth time.

"I can't do it, Estel," the elf sighed again and dropped the bow to the grass, "I don't think I'm meant to, either," he crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly.

Estel smiled at Legolas's childish behaviour, and picked up his discarded bow, handing it back to the pouting elf, "Sure you are. Here, try and hold it with your right hand instead."

The man stood behind him and placed his hands over Legolas's; this time they'd do it together. The servant elf tensed, but forced himself to relax. Estel raised the bow with Legolas, and let him use his left hand to draw. Estel followed his movements, and when he released, the arrow sailed toward the target, hitting somewhere above the middle.

Legolas let out a shout of triumph and turned to hug Estel, dropping the weapon once more, "I did it! I actually hit it this time!"

Estel laughed and spun Legolas around, amazed at how light the elf was.

Legolas was still laughing when he was set down, but it was quickly stifled as he noticed the way Estel was looking at him. The man reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from the other's eyes; he stepped closer, until their lips were mere centimetres apart.

Consciously aware of his breathing, Legolas's mind was busy trying to understand the situation, preventing the elf from acting.

Estel didn't seem to mind; however, as he brought their mouths together and kissed Legolas firmly, his hand resting near the nape of the other's neck.

Legolas gasped and almost immediately backed away - almost. Fear shone in his eyes and he fought the urge to flee; it was, to say the least, surprising. Why did he move? He didn't want to... did he?

"Estel... I-"

"No, I'm sorry, I should not have-"

Estel was interrupted as Legolas stepped forward again, and placed a pale hand on his shoulder.

The man looked toward him, and brushed his hand through Legolas's unbraided hair, asking a silent question.

Legolas leaned up to cover the slight distance between them, letting their lips meet. He gasped softly when Estel's arm encircled his waist and drew him closer still. The elf's gasp was quickly silenced when he felt Estel's tongue against his lips, seeking entrance, which he promptly granted.

Soon, the two were sprawled atop Estel's cloak, reluctant to break their kiss.

Legolas lay atop the man, laughing softly when their kiss was broken. Estel smiled up at him and reversed their positions before Legolas had a chance to protest.

Wary of hurting the seemingly fragile elf, Estel kept the majority of his weight off him. Legolas grinned at this and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and shoulders.

Legolas began to untie the lacings of Estel's tunic; the mortal took the cue, and placed a kiss along Legolas's jawline while slowly undressing the servant elf.

Estel was unaware of how experienced (or inexperienced) Legolas was, and was hesitant at first, though the soft urgings of his partner eventually quelled his fears and allowed them both to loose themselves in a desperate passion.

...

They sat together under one of the elf's favourite trees, clothed, but disheveled and closer than usual. Estel told Legolas all about Rivendell, and the elves there. Legolas was especially curious about how Lord Elrond ran the realm, and could barely believe how different it was from Mirkwood.

Eventually, Estel cast a glance to the sky, and quickly stood, "I'm sorry, Legolas, but they'll start to wonder should I not meet the delegation at the gates soon."

Legolas stood as well and nodded his understanding, "Safe journey, Estel, I look forward to your future visits..." The farewell sounded rehearsed and empty to his ears, but Legolas could think of nothing else to say.

Estel bowed quickly and headed toward the main gates, leaving Legolas behind in the glade.

***

Legolas made his way back to the tree near the main road feeling both light-headed and desperate. Estel couldn't leave! Not now! He climbed easily and swiftly until he could see the party stalled before the gate. From what he could tell, there was an argument over whether or not to take five extra archers who slipped into line. King Thranduil was sent for, and Estel simply sat astride his horse looking quite annoyed.

The servant elf watched with amusement until a sudden idea struck him... if the company was now made of 16, including Aragorn, perhaps, if he stayed far enough behind... perhaps they wouldn't notice if he was occasionally spotted within their ranks. He could surprise Estel at Imladris!

Legolas's eyes lit up and scrambled down the tree in his rush. He stopped to pick up the discarded bow and quiver, and ran to his quarters. There, he changed into the most common garments he owned, and wrapped himself in a dark green cloak, bringing the hood up to hide his face. Slinging the weapon over his shoulder, he then raced to the stables. There was horse there, whose owner had perished years ago in an unexpected attack from the South. He and Cyll and formed a close bond over the years, as Cyll had fallen to the servant's care.

The plan was a simple one, and worked well despite the misgivings Legolas had upon setting out after them. If at all possible, he stayed well behind and kept to the trees to avoid detection; he never slept at their camp, but did mill about in the early morning in order to eat before slipping off again.

The day of their arrival at Rivendell, Legolas made sure to be within the company until Lord Elrond had shown them to a vast lawn where the archers of Lothlorien were camped, and in a show of fellowship, Elrond's own were camped there as well. They were to stay a week before leaving for the Western shore.

Legolas had not anticipated to bring gear as the others had, and so he sat with his back against a tree, watching the Mirkwood elves begin to set up various encampments. Those nearest to him were from Lothlorien, by the style of their clothing, and, to his dread, had noticed him. One of the three stood and walked over to him, crouching in front of him.

"You're from Mirkwood, aye?" he said by way of greeting.

Legolas nodded, "Aye, I am."

The other held out a hand, "Haldir, Marchwarden of the Galadrim of Lorien." 

Curiously, Legolas took the proffered hand, "Legolas... just, Legolas."

Haldir grinned, "I notice, Legolas, that you've come unprepared. None of your company cares to aid you in that respect?"

"Nay, I... They do not welcome me here, nor in our own realm."

If Haldir thought the comment odd, he didn't show it, instead he simply helped the younger elf stand and led him toward his fire, "Then you shall have to stay with my brothers and I."

Haldir and his brothers turned out to be interesting company. The three jested with one another about things they may or may not have done in the past, though it was not a kind of jest that Legolas had ever been witness to. They took each other's comments with good humour, and they never seemed to intentionally harm anyone with their remarks. Most of all, they tried to include Legolas in their humour without belittling him. He rather liked Lothlorien, if all elves there were this kind.

Though Legolas kept an eye out for Estel, he hadn't seen the man since they arrived. He must be somewhere within the House of Elrond, as Legolas heard the two were close. In any case, his worries of being found out by Lomion or another from his homeland were soon forgotten in the company of the Lothlorien trio.

The week passed quickly for Legolas as Haldir and his brothers seemed to understand that he didn't wish any Mirkwood attention, and they were quick to help him. Those from Rivendell began to assume that Legolas had traveled from Lorien as well, and Legolas was quite content despite Estel's constant absence. 

The day before they were to leave, Lord Elrond held a feast to send them off. As Haldir and Legolas entered the dining hall, Legolas immediately spotted Estel. He was seated much the same as in Mirkwood, only now before him sat a beautiful elf maiden Legolas instantly recognized as Arwen, Elrond's daughter. The family resemblance was strong enough to inform even the lowest of elves who she was.

He and Haldir sat further down the long table, though Legolas was not paying attention to Haldir's story of how Rúmil had once gotten his hair tangled on an Orc blade, so busy was he staring at Estel. 

Estel must have felt the weight of Legolas's stare, for he soon looked over to him. Shock was evident in his eyes, and the man quickly looked away, continuing his conversation with Lord Elrond - he did not look back. Legolas was confused at this. Why would Estel not even greet him? He did not so much as smile! The elf was so busy brooding over this that he did not hear Haldir's inquiry.

"Legolas?"

Shaken, he turned to face his new friend, "Aye, Haldir?"

Haldir eyed him worriedly, "Are you all right? You haven't been very attentive, and now you appear upset. One of your company has not recognized you, I hope?"

"Nay," Legolas began, "I just worry that they will."

Whatever Haldir was going to say next was cut off when Elrond stood and held up a hand for silence.

"Before we begin our feast and wish luck to our finest archers," he gave a nod to archers gathered close to the head of the table, "I wish to make a toast." He held up his glass, and all present followed, "To my daughter Arwen, and her betrothal to my future son, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I will be proud to call him family."

Legolas toasted the couple along with the rest before turning to Haldir, "Arwen, I know of, but who is the elf so lucky to become her husband?"

Haldir grinned, "Not even an elf, friend, but a man! Aragorn is his given name, but we call him Estel." Haldir pointed out Estel, "They are a good match, and even Lady Galadriel approves."

Before Legolas could stop himself, he sprang from the table with a gasp of horror. All eyes turned toward him, and more gasps were heard from the Mirkwood party upon recognizing him. Aragorn regarded him coolly and made no move to attempt to remedy the situation.

Lomion, however, stood from his place and began to make his way toward Legolas. Before either Lomion could reach him, or Lord Elrond could regain control, Legolas fled from the hall. 

He ran to the stables, head ducked against the fierce wind. He mounted Cyll, and it was not long before the two were fleeing Imladris. Legolas, unnerved by what he had learned and the sudden cracks of thunder, had no idea where he was going, but rode directionless until sunrise. He did not know it, but he was headed South. 

__

TBC…  
Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
